The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods to conduct voice analysis training with automated real-time analysis and feedback of a voice impression of a user.
Training employees generally relies on a large investment of time and resources to have the employees performing tasks at a desired level. A manager, who is also overseeing the work of employees not currently undergoing training, may not have the time or resources to provide new or underperforming employees with adequate training. Further, the manager may not have the time or resources to provide adequate training to maintain seasoned employees at their optimal performance levels.
Traditionally, the managers, when encountered with limited time, provide employees with access to off-site training. The off-site training may be expensive, and the manager is generally unable to monitor progress of employees at the off-site training. Effectiveness of the off-site training is also generally unproven and the quality is unreliable. Alternatively, when the manager does not have the resources to send employees to off-site training, the manager may not have adequate time to provide the training in an in-house setting. As a particular example, a customer representative may receive great value from role-playing or job shadowing, but such training relies on valuable time resources. As used herein, the term “customer representative” shall mean a customer representative, a sales or marketing representative, a help desk representative, a call center representative, a client account manager, or any other representative of an organization that interfaces with customers, potential customers, or the general public. Because of the difficulties associated with off-site training and traditional in-house training, the manager may benefit from alternative training methods for employees.
Further, when a manager relies on training tools that lack user interaction or an ability to monitor progress, the manager may be faced with difficulty tracking the progress of the employee using the training tools, or knowing whether the training tools are being used at all. These traditional training tools may also provide training units that are not applicable to specific job functions of the employees. In such a situation, the employees or the manager are forced to wade through unwanted material to reach the training material applicable to the specific job functions of the employees.